robotmmofandomcom-20200214-history
Origins and Classes
In RobotMMO there are three origins (similar to races in other MMOs) and eight character classes. Each class represents a different playstyle and takes a different role in group combat, some specializing in non-combat skills. Not all classes are available to all origins, and some classes are even outcast in their own cities. Origins Uni - The Uni strive for peace and harmony, and they are utterly opposed to the Mono. Their starting stats and home city of Vale slightly favor melee combat, but weapons and attack spells can only be found in the city's underground black market. Mono - The Mono society is built to conquer, and they are currently in open conflict with the Uni. With access to dangerous technology, the Mono casters have some advantages, but due to war rationing in the Base there is a shortage of materials for armor and crafting. Auto - Anything goes in the Auto city, and these robots welcome anyone who has cash. Their versatility gives them decent all-round stats. Their city, Clave, has a great many shops and services but crime and internal conflicts make it a dangerous place for anyone. Classes ] Tank - The Tank is pretty self-explanatory. An uncomplicated class that excels in soaking up damage in melee combat. Playing a tank is pretty straightforward: Just gear up, aim at the enemy and start swinging. The Tank can only start in Uni and Mono cities. ] Rover - The Rover can be thought of as a mixture of a Ranger and a Rogue. Rovers are adept soloists and explorers, making good use of ranged weapons, sneaking, and survivalist skills. In a group its primary role is as a melee DPS via special attacks like Backstab. The Rover starts in Uni and Auto locations. ] Trader - The Trader is similar to a traditional Adventurer class, and an excellent choice for a new player who wants to sample the game. At higher levels, the Trader's strength in combat falls behind the other combat classes and it becomes the principal mercantile class. The Trader is available to all origins, but operate underground in the Uni city. Scavenger - The Scavenger is a casting class that makes use of pets. They can command up to three pets at a time, or combine them into a single companion. The different configurations allow the Scavenger to be quite versatile, soloing well, and in groups providing support or adding DPS. The Scavenger can start in Auto and Mono cities, but are outcast in Mono society. Tuner - Tuners are the bards of RobotMMO. They start with a breadth of language skills and have access to more quests than other classes. Their AoE buffs and crowd control spells can make an average group unstoppable. Tuners start at the Auto and Uni cities. Agent - The Agent's sole focus is in dealing damage with spells. Unmatched by any other class for pure DPS, they are welcome in any group, though they must take caution; they cannot withstand much damage, and next to the utility classes, their survival is a secondary priority. Agents can be found in the Mono city, and Auto agents live undercover. Healer - Another self-explanatory class, the healer specializes in restoring the health of other characters. Indispensable in any serious group, healers must be carefully protected; they are extremely vulnerable in combat. Healers come from Uni and Mono cities. Admin - Category:Video game Category:MMO Category:Robot Category:Fighting Category:Browse